


Family is Magic

by Moonrose95



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose95/pseuds/Moonrose95
Summary: In the land of Equestria, Prince Physis goes on a journey to find the missing Princesses and the Elements of Harmony. Along the way, he’ll gather friends to help him and their bonds may prove to be even stronger than the evil that threatens their home...





	Family is Magic

In the land of Equestria…

The centerpiece, Canterlot, lay quiet as morning dew dripped from heart-shaped leaves in the castle’s garden. Canterlot Castle loomed over the empty streets, its shadow blanketing the eerily still town below.  
As the sun peeked over the horizon, its light poured into the Throne Room. The early morning sunlight was soft yet harsh, shining through the colorful windows and casting intense shadows on the occupants within.

One pony had been in the Throne Room for some time, while the other pony had just entered the room.

The rather patient young stallion that had been in the room had a green coat. His magenta, yellow, and sky blue mane was soft to the touch and almost glowed in the sunlight. His hindquarters sported a cutie mark with a white candle and a red heart where the wick should be. His sky blue eyes stared thoughtfully at the thrones of the Alicorns.  
The stallion that had entered the room was slightly older than the green pony. His coat was white and his mane was pure yellow. His cutie mark was a red heart and a yellow treble clef. His purple eyes searched worriedly at the body language of the green pony, almost as if he wasn’t sure if he could approach him.


End file.
